The Griffins
by Knightshade93
Summary: Explores the events surrounding members of House Griffith, former kings in ages long since past, from the Targeryen Conquest to the War of Five Kings and the aftermath.
1. Stevron's Wedding

The precession had worked their way up the side of the mountain since midday slowly climbing the switch-back path in clear sight of the castle that was their destination. Legends hold that Skyhold has never been taken and while Stevron doubted that there was no denying how difficult the fortress was to besiege. From the exposed path to the inner drawbridge that covered the dry moat that separated the main keep from the outer structures it was well fortified. The path that led up to the gates was only wide enough for two horses or a single drawn cart which effectively prevented the ability for any attacker to establish siege engines without them being in range of the ballistas that dotted Skyholds walls, and no catapults could be built in the space available.

Today however the ballistas were unmanned, the gates were open and the watch was small, most of the guards were in the barracks drinking and playing at dice or cyvasse or whatever games they desired to indulge in. for the people coming up the mountain were coming in peace, with a small litter in the centre of the column holding his soon to be wife. His great uncle Jon had seen to the match at the same time as negotiating that Stevron become a squire in Lord Royce's household.

That was two years ago now and a different house had sat the Iron Throne at that time, and Stevron was no longer a squire having been knighted following the Battle of the Trident.

The memory sent a dull spike of pain through his right leg where a spear had skewered his leg during the battle. It was a Dornishman, Stevron would never know his name or what became of him, but he did see Ser Lewyn Martell cut down by the brazen Lyn Corbray with Lady Forlorn. Stevron found his hand drifting to his hip and laying to rest on the hilt of his own Valyrian blade Talon, a fearsome falchion two and a half feet long, won in combat almost three centuries ago by his ancestor Lord Nathaniel, all for the hand of a Celtigar maiden.

None of that mattered now, no lives were on the line for a fair maiden. A fair maiden there was but no swords were to be raised in the defense of her honour. The sun was starting to be broken up by the mountains and the party had almost reached the approach gates at the other end of the bridge. Little more then a glorified gatehouse the approach gates could hold a score of defenders, but there twenty could hold off a thousand attackers, and Skyhold always had more then twenty guards. The gatehouse Stevron stood on was much larger and sat on the other end of the bridge, three hundred feet from the approach gates. The edges of the bridge are shielded, to prevent people on the bridge being attacked by archers on the path. Or at least preventing them from being attacked easily. The bridge would be converted into a jousting list for the wedding celebrations tomorrow. It was long and wide enough for the purpose and the raised pathways on the sides can be filled with benches.

A horn sounded from the approach gates and shortly afterwards the Royces started to file through the gate and onto the bridge. Stevron turned and made his way down to greet Lord Royce and his household. Six guards met him and the main gates in white helms with lapis details wrought in the shape of wings. They stood to attention with spears at their sides as Lord Royce came up to them. Yohn Royce was a big man, that was plain to see, and being mounted made him seem even larger and his bronze armour glowed orange in the late afternoon light. His hair had started to grey around the temples but otherwise it was raven black. He dismounted smoothly as Stevron had expected after years as his squire in Runestone, before Robert became king. Stevron did his duty but could not help but wonder who would have been the better king Robert or Rhaegar.

The two lords embraced just under the portcullis. Despite the age difference Stevron almost could see eye to eye with Yohn Royce.

'My, my lad you've grown since we last met,' he said.

'War does that to a man,' Stevron replied.

'Aye and a knighthood too,' Yohn said, 'how's the leg?'

'It hurts from time to time, doesn't stop me walking or riding.'

'That is good to hear,' Yohn said with a smile, 'I was told Ysolde prayed for your swift recovery when news of the Trident reached her.'

'Then she has my eternal gratitude, her prayers helped me through many long and painful nights.'

Yohn put his heavy hand on his shoulder and led him through his column.

Stevron stopped and turned back towards his guards, 'Make sure Lord Yohn's horses and household are sheltered and fed, they will be tired after the trip.'

Yohn led him to the covered litter and held out his hand for his young niece Ysolde to descend from the litter. She was even more beautiful then the last time he saw her, with wavy raven black hair that ended just below her shoulders and a heart shaped face and flint eyes. She nervously curtsied at Stevron and he bowed and kissed her hand gently.

'My lord,' she said with a shy smile, 'your castle is beautiful.'

'All the more beautiful with your presence my lady, but forgive me if I say you haven't seen the best of it yet.'

She smiled at that and Lord Yohn chuckled, 'Then we must see this famed beauty you speak of some time.'

'Soon I promise my lord,' Stevron said, 'but first let me show you to your quarters. The tour and wedding can wait for the morrow.'

'Yes, yes, of course,' Lord Yohn said, 'the trip has left me quite famished.'

'My servants will have food and refreshments waiting for you, the feast will be held after sundown.'

'I look forward to it,' Lord Yohn said before turning to face his niece.

'So do I my lord,' she said bowing her head.

Most of Lord Yohn's household had been shepherded through the gates by then and were waiting by the inner gates standing opposite of Stevron's own household guard. Fifty spears with white and blue helms and blue woollen surcoats featuring the two white griffins that was the symbol of his house. Stevron and Yohn led them across the drawbridge with Stevron's castellan Terrence Stonewall and Ysolde following close behind them. Before them stood a great white weirwood in the centre of the courtyard with a jovial face carved into it. The main keep rose up beyond it, twice as large as the Eyrie on its own, but Stevron focussed on the tree.

'Legends say that this tree was here before my ancestors took this mountain as their seat, and that its roots reach down to the roots of the mountain.'

Stevron looked back to see her gasping wide eyed at the splendour of it as they passed beneath its branches thick with blood red leaves. Stevron once more fingered the hilt of Talon, the handle being carved from weirwood. As they passed the tree they came upon the great weirwood doors that led into the great hall.

'In the hall beyond those doors many First Men sought the boon of the Griffin Kings on their Mountain Throne.'

Another pair of guards stood to attention and pushed the doors open at their approach, revealing the hall beyond. Three levels of balconies rose up on either side of the hall and at the far end on the dias a table and seats had been prepared. Five hearths running down the hall between the tables were stocked with wood but as of yet unlit. Behind the table was the Mountain Throne, its armrests in the shape of griffons and their wings forming the back of the seat. Banners displaying the arms of House Griffith were hung from the lowest balcony.

Servants rushed around the hall attending to their duties scrubbing the floor and tables and delivering messages and materials around the keep, ensuring that the guest quarters are properly stocked with water, clean sheets, food, wine and firewood.

'The weirwood throne of the Eyrie and the Iron Throne are great seats but the Mountain Throne is a seat for the First Men, carved from the mountain itself and the rest of the keep was built up around it.'

Stevron led the party down the steps and in between the two long tables and the benches that the feasters would sit on.

'One day my lady your own son will sit there.'

'I know my lord, it is an impressive seat.'

'Now if you will forgive me my lords and ladies I must see to the preparations for tonights feast, my steward Byron will show you to your quarters.'

Byron stepped forward and bowed, 'If you would follow me my lords, my lady.' He bowed at Ysolde again.

Byron led them up towards the guest quarters, on the left side of the hall facing from the doors. Stevron walked up to the Mountain Throne and reclined back, thankful of the myrish cushions that were placed on the seat.

He sighed, 'I wonder if the Griffon Kings had to put up sitting on a rock all day with no cushions.'

'I doubt they were foolish enough to do so my lord,' said Terrence Stonewall.

Stevron unbuckled his sword and handed it to him, 'See that this is hung in its place in my chambers.'

'Of course my lord, shall I send the cook to you now?'

'Yes, I will see him now.'

Terrence bowed and made his leave. Stevron shifted himself on the throne still feeling the hard stone beneath the cushions.

Stevron was drumming his fingers against the arms of his throne when his household's head cook came to him.

'Apologies my lord for my delay, we have been-'

Stevron cut him off with a wave of his hand, 'Just tell me that the feast would be ready by an hour after sunset.'

Stevron looked out the windows at the far end of the hall and saw the bruised purple of evening coming fast.

'Yes my lord everything is ready for the feast.'

'Is it ready now?'

'No..no my lord,' the cook stammered, 'it will be ready at the time you asked it to be ready.'

'Then be sure to be that clear the next time.'

'Of course my lord,' the cook bowed deeply before scuttling off back to his kitchens.

Stevron got up and called for his retainers, three young men came to him and bowed their heads.

'I will be wanting a hot bath before the feast and my clothes set out, the Shadowcat cloak I think would suit well.'

'Yes my lord,' the retainers replied without delay and started to rush off to perform their duties.

Stevron casually followed them up the stairwell towards his chambers. Rather austere for the chambers that kings once slept in it had two hearths in the centre of the room and a large, ornate bed flush against one wall with silk drapes that could be lowered to conceal the bed from view. Above his bedside table Talon hung from the wall with its scabbard just below it. Opposite the entry door was a balcony that overlooked the courtyard and the heart tree. While just next to it was a spiral stairwell that led to his solar, allowing for private dining and meetings. Just down the corridor was the stairwell that led to the rookery and the chambers of Maester Temaire and the council chambers, where his great-uncle had sat in his name as regent while Stevron was at Runestone and then fighting at Gulltown and the Trident.

The servants had brought out a bronze bath and were filling it with water heated over the hearths. His clothes, a pair of white linen pants, a blue velvet doublet with white detailing and his shadowcat cloak was laid out on his bed for him already.

'You may leave,' he said to the servants and they filed out of his chambers leaving a wool towel on a rack next to the bath.

Stevron stripped down and ran his hands over the large scar on his right thigh. The pain was going down and he limped slightly to the bath before lowering himself in. The servants has added a few drops of rose oil and he closed his eyes and let the smell wash over him and fill his nostrils.

The sky had darkened a lot by the time Stevron secured his cloak with a silver clasp in the shape of a griffin. Putting pressure on his right leg he smiled to himself as there was no pain. Maester Temaire had warned him against walking too much on the leg, but Stevron refused to allow himself to become weaker, even in his own eyes.

'Lenn,' he called out.

Lenn was his squire, the son of Lewyn Pond, the captain of his guards.

'Yes my lord?' he asked.

'Go to Byron, tell him to escort our guests down to the main hall for the feast, then go to the kitchens and tell the cooks to start serving.'

'As you wish,' he said bowing and turning to leave the room.

Stevron and Yohn's households were already seated at the long tables, with Yohn, Ysolde, Terrence and his young brother Elmo standing by the high table waiting for Stevron to take his seat. Stevron sat down at the high table directly in front of the throne, Yohn sat to his right and Ysolde to his left and Terrence to the left of her while young Elmo, who arrived a few days earlier from Snakewood as a ward, sat to Lord Yohn's right. Jugs of Arbor Gold and Dornish Red were in plentiful supply, and haunches of beef and venison were distributed among the tables. At the high table a roast boar and two swans in an apricot and dates sauce were served along with pheasant and pigeon pie. The high table also had roasted rabbit and a bowls of honey spiced locusts, stuffed peppers and pork sausages as well as Fire Mead alongside wine and watered wine for Elmo. Stevron stood up and the hall fell silent.

'I see Royce men to my right and Griffith to my left,' he said loudly to reach the entire hall, 'he are gathered here to feast and mingle but I don't see how we can mingle if one house sits on one side and the other house on the other. So I ask the Royce men nearest the hearths to stand and the same for the Griffith, and take each others places at the tables.'

The men did as they were told and now both houses sat at both tables. Smiling Stevron sat down and picked up his cup with spiced wine in it. He held out his arm and said, 'Now feast, feast and be merry.'

The men cheered and held their cups in the air as a toast. Stevron took Ysolde's plate and served her a rabbits leg and a cut of roast boar. She turned her nose up at the locusts though.

'They are quite nice my lady, as a boy I went with my grandfather to Gulltown to treat with merchants from the far east. I found them quite nice if crunchy.'

Ysolde became more confident at that and picked up one of the locusts popping it into her mouth and giving it a chew before she started to wave her hand in front of her mouth at the spiciness. He handed her her cup of Arbor Gold to take away the bite and she gladly took it and downed the cup. Stevron and Yohn laughed and Stevron offered the bowl to Yohn and he took up a handful of them. He too had to drown the spice in wine shortly afterwards.

'Woo that has some kick,' he said laughing into his beard, 'how can you eat them?'

'We Griffiths get used to it by drinking liberal amounts of Fire Mead,' Stevron said pouring a small amount of the mead into his now empty cup. Yohn sipped at it and almost gagged.

'Seven hells thats worst then the insects,' he said. He bit into a chunk of boar meat and when he finished wiping the juices from his mouth with a cloth he turned to Ysolde.

'Do not worry my lady, Fire Mead keeps us warm during the winters here, you will get a taste for it.'

'Thank you my lord, they are very sweet,' she said as she took another locust and started to eat it. Her eyes still watered but she made every effort to keep chewing.

The rest of the night passed well with soldiers singing bawdy songs and fondling serving wenches as they passed by while Stevron and Yohn regaled Elmo with their war stories and how the both of them, Stevron as Yohn's squire, witnessed prince Rhaegar crowning Lyanna Stark as Queen of Love and Beauty.

'She was a pretty looking maid, not as beautiful as Cersei Lannister however,' Yohn said.

'She had a very harsh sort of beauty though, not dainty and airy like Cersei, but more like a mountain its peak capped with pure white snow.'

Elmo was most intrigued by the story of the Knight of the Laughing Tree and asked Yohn if he knew who he was.

'No one knew lad, if anyone knew they have kept it a closely guarded secret.'

'Is it true that he vanished after defeating only three knights?' Elmo asked.

'As true as I am sitting right here lad,' Yohn replied, 'the queerest thing was he only asked for those knight to discipline their squires, nothing else. And that was the last we saw of the mystery knight, though someone did find his armour abandoned.'

When the feasting was done Stevron told Lewyn Pond to make sure that none of the men-at-arms fell off the drawbridge on the way back to the barracks. Back at his chambers Stevron left his clothes on a rack and had the servants stoke the fire and close the doors to the balcony to stop the cold air. As he lay on his bed he found the feeling that this was the last night he would be alone in this bed strange, while on the other side of the keep a woman lay knowing this was also her last night sleeping alone. Through the silk drapes he could see the hearths crackling away and drifted to sleep at the sound of the popping fire.

When he woke the next morning he called for stew and warm bread to be brought to his solar. His servants brought out a pair of grey pants and a blue and white quartered doublet. He fitted on his shadowcat cloak and took talon down from the wall and made for his solar. He sat out on his solar's balcony and started to clean Talon with an oiling rag. Lenn came up with the stew and bread and Stevron offered that he say and break his fast with him.

'You know our words Lenn?' he asked the squire.

'Sharp as Moonlight,' Lenn said.

'No moon last night, she didn't wish to show her face to the world.'

'Maybe she was stepping aside for your betrothed.'

'Maybe but she'll be my wife after today and if what you say is true we will never see the moon again.'

'Then maybe I shouldn't have-'

'Don't hold yourself to blame Lenn,' Stevron said, 'I know what you meant.'

'Yes my lord.'

'Come now surely you can dispense with the formalities for this meeting at least.'

'If you wish my lord,' Lenn said.

'Now you having me wondering whether you are doing that on purpose,' Stevron said looking at him, 'now don't start, as soon as you have had your fill I want you to go down to the bridge and have it readied for the jousts later today.'

'Of course my lord,' he said, Stevron ignoring the "my lord" and instead flipping Talon over to clean the other side.

'A fine blade my lord,' Lenn said as he finished mopping up his stew with a piece of bread.

'Indeed it is,' Stevron said. He held the blade up to the light to see the ripples in the steel. The ripples in the blade were the colour of blue smoke with a little amount of pearly white. Very fitting, he thought to himself.

Content with his work at cleaning it he stood up and gave the blade a few swings. He hadn't carried a sword as light and agile is this one until he became Lord of Skyhold a year ago.

'I will go with you,' he said as he watched the sunlight catching the edge of the blade.

'Pardon my lord? Lenn asked.

'I will go with you,' Stevron repeated, 'to the bridge. The servants already have everything for me set out and Ysolde will not be leaving the keep until the ceremony.'

The castle workers had been labouring away since dawn sweeping away dirt and slow and cleaning up the occasional pool of vomit from last night. On the bridge the list was being erected swiftly and tiered benches were being set up with one raised platform for himself and Lady Ysolde to be seated at. Two banners for each house were hung up, one from each gatehouse tower, with one Royce and one Griffith banner at each gatehouse. One of the Griffith pennants had been removed from the gatehouses and replaced with House Royce pennants, while above all of them flew the crowned stag of King Robert Baratheon.

Soon it was mid morning and Stevron and his squire Lenn made their way back to the courtyard. Lenn stood at Stevron's side in front of the weirwood with a heavy woollen cloak bearing the arms of House Griffith. Yohn Royce was standing among the host that also included Yohn's sons, his wife and other family members, his brother Bowen wasn't there as he was Ysolde's father and would be escorting her out. The wait seemed to last forever until Ysolde and her father came around the tree and faced Stevron. She had a bronzed veil that she had put back over her head and an orange dress cut through with black.

'Who comes before the gods,' Stevron said loudly.

Bowen answered, 'Lady Ysolde, of House Royce. Who come to claim her?'

'I do, Stevron of House Griffith, Lord of Skyhold. Who gives her?'

'Bowen of House Royce, her father,' Bowen said before addressing his daughter, 'Lady Ysolde, do you take this man.'

'I take this man,' she said.

Lenn handed Stevron the cloak and he stepped forward to drape it over Lady Ysolde's shoulders. Bowen and Stevron's mother Alysanne came forward to wrap ribbons around their wrists binding them together. A mix of Andal and First Men customs. Thus bound Stevron leant in to give Ysolde a long kiss on her lips. When they broke apart after what seemed like a season every attendee was applauding until it seemed to Stevron that their hands would fall off. Hand in hand they led the precession to the bridge were the lists and stands were set up for people to watch the jousts. At their elevated stand Stevron and Ysolde sat next to each other in matching seats with wine and figs on the table before them.

First into the list was Lewyn Pond and Bowen Royce. Lewyn wore a suit of shining steel and Bowen bronze. After two lances Lewyn fell onto the sand that covered the stone bridge.

Next came Ser Corlyn Griffith, one of Stevron's cousins, and Ser Rollard of Ninestars. Corlyn knocked out Ser Rollard with a single lance.

Well into mid afternoon the competitors kept coming until Ser Corlyn came up against Bowen Royce. They broke eight lances until Ser Corlyn narrowly came out on top, barely managing to stay in the saddle when struck by Bowen Royce, while Bowen was sent sprawling in the sand. Stevron and Ysolde stood up and commended the skill of the competitors and with the ceremony and jousts done the time had come for the feast. And after that the bedding.

When they entered the great hall the previous nights feast was massively outshone by the one they had now. Two roasted aurochs lay on the long tables, and pickled onions and eggs, alongside duck rabbit, boar and swan. The drinks were even more abundant then before and charred sausages were piled high. At the high table there were salted fish and shellfish in a cream sauce with herbs and crabs and lobsters in butter and honey and platefuls of grapes. Veal with pickles and figs were there and venison in a stewed date sauce with honey and juniper berries. And behind the high table where the once were fives seats there was instead four, and Stevron and Ysolde settled into the large double seat that now sat in front of the carved throne.

Jugglers danced around in front of the high table with brands and axes as dancers, fools and fire breathers made their way around the hall displaying their skills and abilities. Singers led the revellers in songs such a "Bear and the Maiden Fair" and "Two Hearts That Beat as One". All through the night servants brought our fresh dishes and more drinks until almost every man and woman in the hall was well and truly drunk. Stevron and Ysolde only partook in a few cups as soldiers wrestled on the tables or tried to find a darker corner to engage in carnal pleasures with a serving wench. At least a score of men were already passed out and Lewyn Pond already had those men quietly removed from the hall and given beds somewhere.

Bowen leaned to whisper a few words into Yohn's ear. Yohn who was quite drunk at that point grunted in agreement before pushing back his chair and standing up with his cup. After clearing his throat a couple of times the din in the hall died down and everyone who was still awake turned to face the high table and waited for his words.

'Now,' he said, 'as much as I want to sit here and drink the night away like some of us here,' the drunken men and women chuckled their agreement, 'we are here for a wedding, and we have plenty of time to drink and sleep after the bedding ceremony,' at that the feaster cheered and slammed their cups on the tables, 'so I think we should get this done while I can still stand.'

Yohn, Bowen and the feasters laughed at that and started to make their way up to high table. The men came up first and Yohn and Bowen picked up Ysolde from the double chair before handing her over to the revellers. At least once piece of her garments was gone by the time she had left the hall and the rest would be scattered through the halls before she would be left in his bed. Among them Stevron spotted Corlyn and his brother Rupert, along with Teague Stonewall. The women came up next, led by Stevron's mother Amellia, Yohn's wife Gisele and Ysolde's mother Taena. After being scooped up by the revellers Stevron had to endure their jokes, including once embarrassingly told by his mother about how he always had a large member ever since he was a babe. Eventually the torment ended when he was tossed into his bed with his new wife who was covering herself with the sheet and the door slammed shut.


	2. Down in the Depths

Two years later, 287 AC.

No one had been this far down in the crypts of Skyhold for decades, maybe even centuries. Carved in the stone were the faces of kings whose names had long since been lost to time. The heads of the kings were placed on the bodies of griffins, just like their descendants that rested far above their heads. Stevron put the torch closer to the tablet in front of one of the kings. The runic writing was almost unreadable and it is doubtful that any alive can read it. Many of the lords had inscriptions written in the language of the Andals, who were their overlords for many centuries. Trystanne Griffith, who defied the Falcon Princeling, and his son Tristifer Griffith who slept beneath the open sky.

Stevron and his cousin Edric Griffith turned their torches to the only griffin in this hall who wasn't crowned, the son of the Griffin King, the last of the house to be a king. The first Lord Griffiths father was right next to him. Neither Stevron nor Edric could read the runes but they both knew what they said, the Last King who was cast down. Maybe there was a time when people remembered his name and the name of his son. Stevron saw a part of himself in the face of the Griffin King. As the two living griffins moved on the face of the Last King was once again shrouded in darkness, the living did not wish to disturb the dead and neither did they want their ancestor to see how far they had fallen. The goal of Stevron was far below even these kings. Deep down in the mountain.

No one had been down this far in centuries the maesters would have people believe. But no, Stevron knew that was a lie. He had been down further then this many time before. As had his grandfather, and his grandfathers father. But Stevron didn't know if any had been down as far as he and Edric were going. Down and down they went passed scores upon scores of kings. Eventually they came upon a door of pale weirwood. This door marked the boundary between the known and the unknown, what lay beyond.

The door slowly ground open with a creak when Stevron pushed on it, revealing a staircase leading down into darkness. A cauldron filled with oil sat at the top of a channel that followed the stairs down. Stevron touched the oil with the flame of his torch and the fire leapt along the carved channel illuminating the path.

'What do you expect to find?,' Edric asked.

'A way,' Stevron replied.

Stevron and Edric left their torches at the top os the stairs. More torches would be waiting below.

Casterly Rock was famous for the tunnels that riddled it, and the Red Keep had its infamous secret passage ways. But the tunnels were bigger then even those of Casterly Rock, and while all seven kingdoms knew of Maegor's secrets, only Skyhold knew what lay beneath it. Perhaps the largest structure down here was the Heart Keep, started by Trystanne Griffith during his defiance and finished by Tristifer and then expanded by Oswald Griffith, grandson of Tristifer. When Oswald started to increase its size it already covered several cave chambers and he effectively double its size. Stevron hadn't seen the keep before and he was in awe when he saw the large Ironwood doors that marked the entrance. The oil channel ended here so Stevron took up a fresh torch and lit it before pushing open the heavy doors with Edric. On the other side of the doors were beams to bar the door in case of attack, but the doors had never had to be barred in all the time they have been here so they opened relatively easily, only giving minimal resistance. Another cauldron of oil rested just inside and Stevron placed his torch in it and the dark room beyond burst into light. The light was reflected into a series of large bronze mirrors that spread the light to all corners of the keep.

The light revealed that they were standing on a balcony that overlooked a great hall larger then that of the main keep of Skyhold. The vastness of it took both of them by surprise. A layer of dust covered everything from the long tables to the great hearth pit that ran the length of the hall. The raised dias at the far end was so high up it seemed that anyone sitting there could look straight into the second level balconies that overlooked the hall. Stevron and Edric were on the third level, far above the hall itself.

'How big do you think this keep is?' Stevron asked.

'At least as large as the main keep above us,' Edric replied as he looked up at the ceiling, 'how far down to you think we are?'

'I could not answer that if I tried,' Stevron said, 'I counted two hundred steps from the crypts.'

'And the crypts are as large as the main keep on their own.'

'Well down there is the path further down into the mountain,' Stevron said pointing down at the great hall.

'Our words should be We Are Dug Deep,' Edric said.

'But that would be giving too much away,' Stevron said, 'let our enemies be lulled into thinking they will only be attacking Skyhold. Sharp as Moonlight fits us just fine.'

Edric merely shrugged and followed Stevron down into the hall and into the passageways and smaller halls beyond it. Every hall was a great cave with Trystanne started building it Stevron was told by his father when he was a child, just before he passed away from a grave illness.

The two griffins made their way down taking time to see the carvings that decorated every wall, from the Battle of the Seven Stars to the subjugation of the Vale by Visenya Targeryen. That one carving in particular, found down on the lowest level of the hall caught Stevron off guard. He had not expected to such a recent event carved down here when the rest of the carvings were so much older. For a brief moment he though it was a sole case, until Edric called him over to carvings of the travels of Corlys Velaryon, the death of Maegor the Cruel, and the Dance of Dragons. Clearly the Griffiths have had a plan for this hidden keep for centuries.

We have always been a prideful house, Stevron remembered his great uncle Roland saying to him once. It that light the Griffiths certainly would have continued to embellish the one thing that gave them back the pride that they had lost. His grandfather Rupert said that the defiance gave them back the respect and prestige that they hadn't been able to get back since Artys Arryn put the First Men down thousands of years ago. And that led to the griffins playing a shadow war with the Andals forever after. Even to this day the valleys controlled by the Griffiths have remained strangely unaffected by the predations of all but the most desperate mountain clans. And of course part of the benefit was the control of the Fire Berries, which was used to create the signature Fire Mead of the Griffiths. The Andals cared little for mead, but the Dornish proved more capable customers, and then later the colonies and Free Cities of Valyria.

Stevron and Edric turned into a small hallway that led into a wide ballroom. The ballroom was completely vacant save for the pillars decorated with dancing griffins. Bronze and gold chandeliers hung from the relatively low ceiling but they showed no signs of have being used for many long years. Multiple doorways split off from the ballroom leading to chambers, kitchens and all other manner of rooms. There was only one door on the far side of the room directly opposite the door that Stevron and Edric stood in front of.

If one door goes up, the other must go down. Stevron thought and he strode purposefully towards the doorway. The passage beyond it led to a high roofed gallery, with dozens of alcoves in the walls that were devoid of armour suits commemorating the events of their wearers. They won't be empty forever Stevron resolved. He will see at least one alcove filled by the time he dies. Beyond the gallery were even more passages that were intersected by gathering rooms, and Stevron and Edric passed what seemed to be countless storerooms, armouries, and barracks.

After several minutes of walking Edric sighed, 'Well one thing for certain, its much larger then the main keep.'

Stevron resigned to agree with him. The Heart Keep was huge and only lit by a single set of mirrors. That alone was an inspiring feat of engineering.

'If only Lomas Longstrider knew of this place,' Stevron said.

'Well to repeat what you said earlier, if Lomas knew of this then the whole world would have known about it as well, his books can be found as far as Volantis,' said Edric.

'Eventually Volantis will know of the Heart Keep,' Stevron said as they approached the final portal beyond which lay the unrefined tunnels, 'I plan for them to know from the Wall to Qarth.'

The light was dimmer beyond but still enough for them to see, and the mirrors continued all the way down to the mountains roots.

The griffins had left Skyhold proper by mid morning, and Stevron wagered that they would reach the bottom by the late afternoon. They carefully made their way down countless steps as they were still shrouded half in darkness and a false step could result in broken bones or worse.

Eventually they found the bottom of the stairs and they entered a vast sunlit cavern near the base of the mountain.

They weren't the only ones there.

The cavern was filled with scores upon scores of rough beaten men and women clad in furs and wielding iron axes and daggers. Many of them wore animal bones and all of them eyed the others warily. Stevron knew that he would have no trouble here. These were first men. They keep their words and expect others to do the same. Stevron and Edric calmly walked out as all eyes turned on them. Stevron counted at least a dozen mountain clans in attendance here, maybe more, but very few hadn't arrived. The Stone Crows it seemed were one of them. But the Howlers, Redsmiths, Moon Brothers, Sons of the Mist and Sons of the Tree were all here. They alone accounted for over half the strength of the Mountain Clans, and the rest made that over two thirds. Smiling Stevron walked up one of the clan leaders, Rolf of the Moon Brothers. Rolf laughed heartily as they embraced. That was good, Stevron thought. Rolf had the most influence among the clans, winning him over meant he won them all.

'So the griffin has come down to our level has he,' Rolf said.

'We have always been your brothers,' Stevron replied, 'you no doubt know that I am here to get your loyalty.'

'We know this,' Rolf said bluntly.

'I do not intend to demand your loyalty Rolf,' Stevron said as he turned to face the rest of the gathered clans, 'I intend to win it.'

Rolf laughed louder at that, 'And how do you intend to do that?'

'A feat of strength,' Stevron said, 'I face each of you in a wrestling match.'

Rolf, ever the jovial man, laughed even more, 'Aye we shall do this.'

'And what if you lose,' another clan leader said.

'Then you get to keep on living as you have been,' Stevron said.

'What do you gain if you win?' Rolf asked.

'Your loyalty, there is a storm coming, not today, not tomorrow, and maybe not for years to come, but it is coming,' Stevron said,' and I intend to call on you when it does come, the falcons are weakened and powers have already started to move. So if I win, you answer my call, and you all will be rewarded immensely for it.'

The clansmen cheered in support, they have long memories and will remember what I promised them.

The sun had set when the mountain clans had started to leave the cave. Stevron had defeated them all. They all swore on their blood, and to secure it Stevron drew Talon over his palm softly and gripped the hands of the clan leaders. Marked by blood the clans headed off back into the mountains safe in the knowledge that they will be safe from the knights of the Vale and having pledged their warriors to Stevron's cause. The Vale could raise near forty thousand men, and of them most were with the Royces of Runestone. These clansmen gave Stevron command over near seven thousand fighting men and women. More then enough to challenge any of the other lords of the Vale. Edric came up to his side and handed Stevron a bandage for his hand. Stevron grimaced slightly as he tightened it, but most of all he smiled. And he smiled all the way back up to Skyhold.


	3. The Hunt

Later that year

A full day after leaving Skyhold the party had finally entered the upper reaches of the Mountains of the Moon. Stevron led a dozen hounds and a score of men mounted on tough coursers and with thick cloaks made from shadowcat and wolf pelts. Above them the sun was high in the clear blue sky and the light glared harshly off the slowly melting snow. The tall sentinel pines had shrugged off their white winter covering to reveal their dark green quills. Before long they managed to find a suitable campsite next to a running steam. Stevron paused and took in the surroundings, from the towering sentinels to great oaks. For a brief moment he disregarded a patch of white he glimpsed between the dark oaks. Assuming it was merely snow he was about to dismount when he saw patches of red through the green.

'This way,' he said, turning his courser in the direction of the red. The others followed close behind as he worked his way through the tangle of trunks and roots breaking out of the ground. Beyond the oaks was a great weirwood, though smaller then the one at Skyhold, and it had a angry face carved into it. Even the hounds were silent here, they knew the gods were here and watching them.

'We'll make camp here,' Stevron said, 'Tom, set up a latrine.'

'Why do I keep getting the shit jobs,' Tom complained.

'Because you're his favourite squire,' Edric said, 'now get a move on with it.'

Tom merely groaned as he dismounted and pulled out a shovel from his rucksack before trudging off to dig the pit just outside the weirwood grove. Lenn was here too, but no longer a squire. He had become quite the horseman as a man and was very close to the hounds of Skyhold. He lead the hounds off to one side of the grove where he and Lucan drove spikes into the trees to tie the hounds from. The two could not have come from different places, Lenn being born in a manor house and Lucan the son of a prostitute and a mountain clansmen, and an orphan for all accounts. He was given over to Skyhold by the mistress of the whorehouse when his mother died giving birth to him and it quickly became apparent that he was better with sword and spear then he was with a mop and bucket. So he became part of the Griffith household guard and displayed such devotion and loyalty that he had earned the name of Stevron's loyal hound, and his guarding left hand. With a messy mop of thick black hair and cold eyes set into a rough face he struck fear into the maid servants even though he wished nothing of them, much unlike Lenn, who with his clean shaven face and neat fiery hair made many maids enthralled with him, and he took from them as he wished. Though it was rumoured he loved his bitches more then all the women he bedded.

The youngest of the company was Stevron's brother Elmo who was now eleven years of age. With Elmo was Willem Lynderly, the young brother of Lord Jon Lynderly of Snakewood, and two of Lord Snakewood's personal guards. Elmo and Willem had become close friends at Snakewood and Lord Jon spoke very highly of Elmo. So when Stevron sent a raven to Snakewood requesting that Elmo join him on a hunt into the upper mountains Willem begged to come with him. So Stevron accepted Willem into the party, not wishing to offend Lord Jon. Lord Jon however was unsure of the venture, noting how dangerous the mountain clans could be. Stevron replied saying the Willem would be protected by the best fighters that House Griffith has to offer.

And in that Stevron was not wrong, as along with the two trackers, the rest of the party was made up of eleven of the most skilled swordsmen in Skyhold and its associated villages. For the time being however their swords stayed in their sheaths, and instead they set to gathering firewood, putting up tents and tying up the horses. There was no trace of snow on the ground, and indeed very little light made it through the thick red leaves of the weirwood. Stevron walked up to the weirwood and took his riding gloves off to place his bare hand on the trunk, feeling the slight ridges in the otherwise smooth white bark and tracing his fingers over the face carved into it.

'Is that a weirwood?' a young voice from behind him asked.

Stevron turned his head to see young Willem Lynderly standing just to his side, 'Yes it is young lord.'

'Elmo says that the old gods see through the eyes carved into them.'

'Indeed they do, along with all the beasts on the ground and the birds in the air,' Stevron said, 'these forests are the homes of the gods, every stone and every stream. I would not be surprised if other weirwoods existed elsewhere in these mountains.'

In fact Stevron knew that they existed, for he had seen whole groves of weirwoods deep in the sheltered mountain passes.

'My father said all the mountain clansmen are savages.'

'Your father was a wise man, it is foolish to venture into these mountains without a strong escort,' Stevron said, gesturing to the warriors around them. Stevron saw Lenn showing Elmo how to start a fire. 'But here we are quite safe. The clansmen follow the old gods, and this is a holy place.'

Willem nodded, taking in every word Stevron spoke, 'Do you want Lenn to show you how to make a fire?'

'Can't a servant do that for me,' he complained.

'You are a long way away from Snakewood or even Skyhold little lord, a man must know how to take care of himself,' Stevron said sternly, 'it is one thing for a servant to cook you a meal and bring it to you, but another entirely to bring down a hare, skin it and cook it yourself.'

Willem stood silent for a few moments before bowing and jogging off to where Elmo had successfully caused the tinder to catch.

Once the camp was set up Stevron left four guards behind with a couple of watch hounds as he and the others went off to find the first prey. But the first afternoon was a failure and they didn't find any game. But a pool near their camp had fish in it, so they were able to fill their bellies with a rather bland fish stew. Elmo and Willem were downed by not being able to find anything but the feeling quickly passed as they took turns seeing who could put their hand closer to the fire. Lenn always liking a game joined in, though all three were beaten by Lucan, who almost seemed to grab the fire in his hand. Both the young boys fell asleep shortly after that in the shadow of the weirwood.

When the dawn came Stevron and a few of the other guards were already awake. Lucan was one of them, leaning back against the weirwood watching the young boys sleep. Stevron had told him to be their shield, and so he was.

'Lucan,' Stevron called, the gruff man turned his head to look at him, 'get the boys up. Dawn is the best time to hunt.'

Lucan silently nodded and stood up before walking over to where Elmo and Willem spelt and gently shaking them awake. Stevron walked up to the sacks and pulled out a loaf of bread and a waterskin. When the boys were rubbing the sleep from their eyes Stevron gave them each a piece of bread and a swig from the waterskin.

'Come on little lords, the game awaits,' he said.

Stevron led them out of the grove and up one of the narrow paths leading into a hidden valley. Once up there a sharp eyed tracker spotted a herd of mountain goats along the valley floor. Giving the order for the party to begin the descent to the floor Stevron pulled his bow out from its holder on his saddle and tested the tension in the bowstring. Satisfied he slowly followed the rest of the party down the treacherous terrain and looked up at the mountain peaks above them, their summits temporarily shrouded by clouds. A shape emerged from the clouds briefly before disappearing back into them. He thought it was a bird, but it looked too large to be a bird and was too long, as part of its body extended far from ints wings. He slowed as he gazed at the spot where he had seen it. The creature was white, and looked like no other bird he had seen before. He thought the stories of griffins living in the highest reaches of the mountains were far fetched, but now he wasn't so sure.

Lenn noticed him slowing and came up to him.

'What is my lord?'

'I thought I saw something.'

'Clansmen?'

'No I think it was a griffin.'

'Aren't those not supposed to exist anymore.'

'People say unicorns live on Skagos, and no one knows if thats true.'

Lenn shrugged his shoulders, 'Well let us hope it is a good sign.'

'I hope so as well,' Stevron said, 'now come we have a hunt to do.'

Unlike the previous day the party was very successful that day, they brought down two does and one large ram with massive horns that the hounds cornered in a small clearing. The ram continued to fight even when Stevron put an arrow right through its neck.

'Those horns catch a fair price,' one of the guards said as the ram spent the last of its energy thrashing on the ground.

'Indeed they will,' another said, 'what should we do with it.'

Stevron put his bow back into the holder,' throw it on the back of one of the coursers, those horns will be going to my wife.'

With that they turned and made to return to their campsite where they started to butcher the goats for their fur and meat. Lenn and Lucan showing Elmo and Willem how to dry the goat meat over the fire. As Stevron watched he felt an odd sensation in the back of his mind. It was primal, very instinctive. As he focussed on it it started to fill him. Panic. Something was wrong. And somehow Stevron knew where it was. He turned into the woods and drew Talon. He had to hurry. Still he didn't know how or why, just it had to be done. He picked up his pace, leaping over rocks and sidestepping roots as he turned into a run. He skidded to a halt as he entered a small clearing as the base of a cliff. In front of him on a rock stood a large shadowcat. When it turned to face Stevron he saw what was behind it, a pile of twigs. The panic was coming from there. It was a nest, come loose and fallen, now the chick inside is at the mercy of the terrible shadowcat. The cat growled deeply before leaping at Stevron. He dove to the side to avoid the great claws and pointed the tip of Talon at the shadowcat. Not cowed by the blade the cat continued to snarl and Stevron stepped forward, prompting the cat to lunge again. This time Stevron didn't move aside and flashed the curved blade falchion at the cats face. Blood spurted from the wound and the cat almost collapsed from the shock of the cold steel effortlessly cut through fur, skin, flesh and bone. As the cat struggled to stand Stevron took another step forward and opened the cats throat with another slash. Wiping down Talon he sheathed the blade and walked over to the nest. Inside the nest was a pure white eagle, not even a fledgeling. It looked at Stevron with red eyes and trembled. Stevron took off his shadowcat cloak and wrapped the young eagle in it. He took the eagle back to the camp and handed it, still wrapped up, to Lucan.

'There's a dead shadowcat back there,' Stevron said pointing in the direction he came from, 'I want its taken with us to get skinned and for us to get back to Skyhold as soon as possible so start packing up the gear.'

They returned to Skyhold in the dead of night, and the gates opened to let them pass. Stevron took the young eagle up to Maester Lor to tend for it.

'You were right to return when you did,' Lor said, 'it likely wouldn't have survived for more then a day even without the threat of a shadowcat.'

'Will it survive,' Stevron said, a statement more then a question.

'It will,' Lor said, 'just barely but it will.'


	4. King's Landing and Fair Isle

Authors note; Sorry for the long time between the last chapter and this one, so enjoy an eight thousand word chapter as my apology.

Two Years Later, 189 AC

The smell of the fresh salty sea clashed violently with the pungent stink of the city. Stevron wrinkled his nose at the smell and looked up to where Moonclaw was circling high above the _Merling Steed_. The white eagle had rarely left his side ever since he had saved it almost two years ago and there were times when Stevron wondered whether he was dreaming or whether it was the eagle. Moonclaw saw much farther then he ever could and Stevron understood that sometimes he could see through Moonclaw. It was as if stepping into another pair of boots now. He closed his eyes and reached out to the eagle. From so far up he could spy the entirety of the city that the ships far below were approaching. From the Great Sept of Baelor to the the empty ruins of the Dragonpit. Moonclaw knew the place had seen much devastation over its history. Stevron remembered the red and black dragon that adorned every parapet and gate house, know he could see the black and gold stag of House Baratheon, and of King Robert I. But he wasn't here for the King. He was here to negotiate a trade deal with a Pentoshi merchant.

Why he chose King's Landing and not Gulltown was bizarre even to him. Perhaps it was because of a small lord Jon Arryn had just named the head of Customs at Gulltown. That such a minor lord could be granted such a position is an affront to better men. Men such as Stevron Griffith, of a long and well established house. Not the great grandson of some foreign sellsword. Stevron had heard enough about the holdings of House Baelish to know that the entire territory can fit into the courtyard of Skyhold.

The _Merling Steed_ was now in the shadow of the Red Keep on Aegon's High Hill, with the _Fledgeling_, _Seaflyer_ and _Wanderer_ close behind. Moonclaw could see watchmen high up on the walls of Maegor's Holdfast and people scurrying through the gardens. For an instant he spied a small animal on the walls, and Stevron had to force himself out of Moonclaw before the eagle went off against his will. However the eagle returned to him shortly after that, coming to rest on the railing in front of him. It did nothing but look at him with blood red eyes. With the white feathers Stevron always wondered if Moonclaw was a weirwood in the form of a bird.

'There's fish in the bay,' he said to the eagle, 'go have your fill.'

With that the bird to to the wing and flew out over the bay. Any other bird would not have done anything, or paid any attention to what Stevron was saying. Moonclaw knew. He always knew. At Skyhold people had gotten used to the sight of the albino eagle soaring around the mountain. The guards had started to fire rats from the castle scorpions and make bets as to which ones Moonclaw would snatch from the air. Many guards had come to him voicing their complaints about the eagle not picking their rat.

'Gone off has he?' asked Borris, the shipmaster of the _Merling Steed_.

'Yes,' Stevron said.

'Probably for the best,' Borris said, 'no knowing what the fishmongers would do if he came swooping in to take a prize fish.'

'Exactly, but he'll know where to find me later.'

'If he's smart he'll stay close to the ships, probably the _Wanderer_.'

That was true. Moonclaw was very fond of Anton, the shipmaster of the _Wanderer_. The _Wanderer_ would be staying in the bay while the _Merling Steed_ went to the harbour alone.

'Better that way, Stevron said, 'we wouldn't want him taken down by a bolt from an annoyed Gold Cloak.'

'That would be a shame to all the guards who lost money making bets on him.'

'Oh they would be absolutely distraught,' Stevron said. He didn't need to say how devastated his sons would be at the news on Moonclaws death. Moonclaw knew things. He couldn't talk but he always had a way to bring across what he wanted to say.

Borris laughed and turned to return to the helm of the _Merling Steed_. The _Merling Steed_ was a great galley of two decks and two hundred oars, the pride of the Griffith fleet. Its griffin figurehead was carved from pine and painted white. The great sail was blue with the Griffith sigil proudly displayed for all to see. The _Fledgeling_, _Seaflyer_ and _Wanderer_ were all smaller at one hundred oars a piece, but they were just as fast as the _Merling_ _Steed_, if not faster with a good wind. All four ships were gifts to House Griffith from Lord Jon Arryn for Stevron's valour at the Battle of Gulltown and the Battle of the Trident, and to replace those ships destroyed by the Graftons.

Stevron saw Borris yelling commands to his oarsmaster and his signaller. With a few flashes of different coloured flags the other galleys slowed and eventually stopped and set their anchors near the mouth of Blackwater Rush. Moonclaw was still nowhere to be seen, and Stevron hoped that the eagle would have the sense to stay out in the harbour.

As they approached the harbour proper the sounds of peddlers began to rise, as well as the crashing of oars on the waves. Among them all he spied elegant swan ships from the Summer Islands, and the purple sails of Braavosi merchant galleys. The Merling Steed slid comfortably into port and from the prow Stevron saw a queer figure in fine silks standing on the pier. A boarding ramp was lowered and the sailors rushed out to ensure that the ship was properly tied and secured. When Stevron walked onto the pier he had only one person in mind.

'My lord Varys,' he said, 'it is a surprise to see you.'

'Indeed,' Varys said, 'it seems a queer place for a spider.'

'I was thinking the same thing,' Stevron said.

Varys simply nodded.

'Why are you here?' Stevron continued.

'Why is anyone anywhere,' Varys replied.

Stevron snorted, 'Why indeed.'

'I was told that you would be here on business, I also have business, with you especially,' he gestured for Stevron to follow him. Stevron's guards followed close behind them as they entered the Mud Gate and entered Fishmongers Square.

'So what brings you to the capital my lord Stevron?' Varys asked.

'You know full well why I'm here. I was contacted by a merchant to negotiate a trade deal and we chose King's Landing to meet in. And frankly I was expecting to meet on the pier.'

'I know of the merchant who contacted you and he is here, waiting in a manse on Rhaenys' Hill.'

'Near the Dragonpit,' Stevron said grimly.

'Does the Dragonpit mean anything to you?' Varys asked with what seemed to be genuine curiosity.

'My kin died there during the Dance.'

'Ahhh,' Varys said, 'the Storming of the Dragonpit. A disastrous event. I take it the Griffiths were close supporters of the blacks.'

'Lords Marcus and Nathaniel were friends with the Sea Snake.'

Varys nodded again.

'So how do you know this merchant Lord Varys?'

'I have friends across the narrow sea good lord, this merchant is merely one of them.'

'I do not doubt your contacts Spider, you no doubt knew when I left Gulltown.'

'On the contrary, I knew you left before you even set out from Skyhold.'

Stevron looked at Varys with a puzzled look. The Spider merely smiled and opened the door to the manse.

'Your guards can stay outside, one merchant and a eunuch spider are hardly going to be a threat to you.'

Stevron nodded to the guards and the took up positions outside the manse, watchful of everybody. Stevron realised that most of them had only been to Gulltown, and had never seen a city quite like King's Landing. He sat on that though for a few seconds before following Varys into the warm and bright manse. Every surface seemed to be covered in vibrant colours. Amongst it all sat a very fat man with a forked yellow beard.

'Lord Stevron Griffith may I introduce you to Magister Illyrio Mopatis,' Varys said.

The fat magister stood up and Stevron saw that he was tall, but not quite as tall as Stevron. But he was at least five times as heavy. Stevron extended a hand and Illyrio took it in his own fat paws. Smiling Illyrio sat back down and Stevron took a seat opposite him.

'Now I believe we have a trade deal to negotiate,' Stevron said with a tinge of nervousness.

Illyrio merely laughed, his robes shaking vigorously, 'Yes, yes the trade deal. I will give you tenfold whatever my competitors could offer to secure the exclusive rights to distribute Fire Mead in Pentos,' the magister leaned back and gestured towards Varys, 'we have much more important things to discuss.'

Varys was about to speak when Moonclaw came bursting into the room and stopped to perch on the back of Stevron's chair.

'You no doubt are aware that the Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys fled Stannis Baratheon at the end of Robert's Rebellion.'

'I am aware of that, as does every lord in the Seven Kingdoms.'

'I also know that you are gathering men,' Varys said.

That put him on the back foot, who could've told, a random whore or commoner most likely, the mountain clans were not well known for their secrecy.

'How I know doesn't matter, however I know that the wife of Lord Arryn convinced him to place Petyr Baelish in charge of customs at Gulltown, the woman is madly in love with Littlefinger.'

This came as no surprise to Stevron, he knew that Baelish and Lysa Tully had spent a childhood together.

'I also know that your family is very old, perhaps older then the Starks and now far less powerful.'

'I dearly wish you got to the point before I have my eagle take out all eight of your eyes,' Stevron said.

'The Targeryens are going to return one day, and on that day it would be beneficial if the Vale declared for them and not for Robert.'

'I see, you want me to use the wildlings to overthrow the Arryn's and bring the Vale to your side.'

Illyrio spoke up then, 'Yes we do. With your wildlings you have more men then all the other lords of the Vale.'

'More men yes but not nearly as many heavy horse,' Stevron said.

'Long enough spears will suffice, I can always arrange for mercenary cavalry to be brought over to aid you,' Illyrio said.

'I thought Pentos wasn't allowed to hire sellswords.'

'No but there isn't any law saying that sellswords can't pass through Pentos, and many of them are exiles who long for home.'

Stevron nodded.

'And all I have to do is kill a few falcons,' Stevron said rubbing his chin, 'and how am I supposed to do that, the Eyrie is impregnable.'

'But the Gates of the Moon aren't,' Varys said, 'you can either take the Gates and let them starve in the Eyrie above, or wait for them to descend in winter when they can't retreat to the Eyrie.'

'Even then it will take time, a lot of time.'

Illyrio nodded, 'Prince Viserys is barely past ten. You will have the time you need. And the steel too no doubt. Every ship of yours that delivers goods to me returns with a load of steel and iron.'

'That is deal that would surely be of benefit to me,' Stevron said, 'I would ask what you hope to gain from it, but I won't get a straight answer from the spider.'

Varys giggled at that, 'Oh am I that untrustworthy, even in the Vale?'

'Even beyond the wall people distrust the word of the spider.'

'Come now,' Varys said, feigning hurt, 'that is a bit too harsh isn't it.'

'I am a harsh man from a harsh place,' Stevron said, 'Skyhold is no place for the soft.'

'I don't doubt that for an instant,' Varys said, 'a harsh place is no doubt a better seat for a ruler then a velvet pillow.'

Stevron looked to the window, with the Red Keep just beyond it, 'Aegon the Conquerer thought the same.'

'And is your Mountain Throne as dangerous a seat as the Iron one?' Varys asked.

'No, but it is likely as uncomfortable to sit in,' Stevron replied.

At that moment a small boy entered the room. Stevron didn't see where from but when the boy gave a note to Varys he knew why.

'This is most awkward,' Varys giggled.

'Awkward? You are asking me to conspire to overthrow my liege right under his nose,' Stevron jerked his head towards the window, and Moonclaw squawked loudly.

'That is true,' Varys said as he unfurled the paper and examined its contents, 'oh,' he said, 'I have been summoned to the council to attend on matters of the realm.'

'And what matters are these?' Stevron asked.

'Balon Greyjoy has declared himself King of the Iron Islands,' Varys said.

A rebel. Stevron's sword hand twitched. 'I will join you,' Stevron said.

'For what reason?' asked Illyrio.

'I have ships, I have soldiers, I will request to join the Royal Fleet,' Stevron said as he stood up, with Moonclaw flapping over to the door, 'I will cement my loyalty to the crown.'

Varys giggled and smiled before making his leave through one of the secret passage ways that no doubt dotted King's Landing. Stevron on the other hand left the manse through the front door with Moonclaw on his shoulder. He rejoined his guards and made his way up to the Red Keep, where his banners allowed him to gain entry.

When a servant came up to him he requested to see Lord Stannis Baratheon. Robert's master of ships was not long in coming.

'What is you want Lord Griffith?' Stannis asked staring at the albino eagle that Stevron forgot was on his shoulder, as if the act of asking caused him great strain. Stannis was an admirable man for his loyalty and strong will, but he was not a very friendly man, and that much was clear right now.

'My Lord Stannis, it is good to finally meet you in person, mine own uncle Rossel knew your father.'

'Aye and they both died in the same shipwreck,' Stannis said, ' that does not answer the question and I am now very busy having to gather the Royal Fleet.'

'I am wishing to help you with that. I have ships, one in the harbour and another three out in the bay. Good ships, given to me by Lord Arryn for my courage.'

'Didn't that courage almost get you killed,' Stannis was glaring by now.

'Almost, but I am here to offer my sword to you for this war, my sword and four battle ready ships,' Stevron pulled out Talon and held it out in front of him. Stannis looked at the sword, from the vicious tip down along the wide cutting blade and up to the finely detailed handle. The message was clear, this was no ordinary blade, nor an ordinary Valyrian steel blade, as Talon was, this was not for cutting or stabbing, this was made for chopping, to bite in deep against whatever was foolish enough to stand in its way.

'Get your ships ready,' Stannis said, 'and be ready to leave at my command.'

'As you wish my lord,' Stevron said sheathing Talon and bowing his head.

That afternoon Moonclaw watched the ravens fly from the Red Keep calling the great houses to arms against the rebels. Meanwhile Stevron watched as Stannis' own _Fury_ and the Royal flagship _King_ _Robert's_ _Hammer_ slipped from port and the _Merling_ _Steed_ and her own escorts fell in behind them. Borris was fascinated by the mettle of the ships to offer and listed the names of many of them to Stevron as the combined fleet started to lose sight of King's Landing. Among them was the _River_ _Arrow_, the _Ramshead_, the _Swordfish_, the _Lionstar_ and the _Lady_ _Lyanna_. When the fleet passed by Driftmark and Dragonstone they were joined by more warships including those from House Bar Emmon. From high above the people scrambling on the decks seemed like like ants to Moonclaw, who never strayed far from the _Merling_ _Steed_. Only one Griffith ship wasn't here, the _Fledgeling_ was ordered to accompany Illyrio Mopatis and his ship back to Pentos with a cargo of Fire Mead destined for the Pentoshi markets, and its captain was told to return to Gulltown on the return from Pentos.

Within a few days the Royal Fleet had left Blackwater Bay and entered the Narrow Sea. From there is was a long trip all the way around to the Iron Islands, through the stepstones and around Dorne.

Borris had the oars raised early on in the voyage to save the men when they found an advantageous wind. The wind didn't last with them for long but they were able to make good time nonetheless and the faster Griffith ships managed to pull ahead of the rest of the fleet. Stevron knew at that point he had to raise to banner of the Baratheons and with a curt signal to the rest of his ships the black stag of the Baratheons streamed from the bows of the _Merling_ _Steed_ and her escorts. When the fleet reached the stepstones they found no trouble from the pirates that made their dens there, the sheer size of the fleet and the power of the ships in it made it far to dangerous to risk attacking, even for the chance of gaining some highborn captives. The only sight of pirates were the occasional glimpses of lone vessels from far away, though they could have equally have been merchant ships out of one of the free cities.

It wasn't much longer after that when the fleet entered the Redwyne Straits as were joined by the warships of Lord Redwyne and Lord Hightower. The faster ships of the Arbor were designed to combat pirates and smugglers and so they were very fast, faster then the _Merling_ _Steed_, but the _Steed_ still outpaced the heavier warships, but it would no longer be in the vanguard. News reached the fleet that the attack on Seagard had been thrown back, and that the Lannister fleet was in ruins after the Greyjoys attacked them in the harbour. Stannis wasn't concerned. He had more then enough ships to deal with the Ironborn, and they wouldn't get caught off guard like the Lannisters were. And as the fleet was passing the Shield Isles King Robert and Lord Eddard Stark had gathered their hosts in the Riverlands and the Westerlands, they only waited for Stannis to defeat the "Iron Fleet" and open the way for the invading army. Even with their presence minor raids were still being reported all along the northern coast of the Westerlands, the reavers simply proved too quick for any strong force to pin them down, and so villages were burned freely while King Robert no doubt sat in a tent overlooking the sea wishing that only if he could walk across the water he would smash down the walls of Pyke himself.

When the fleet arrived off the coast of the Westerlands they received word from scouting forces that the ironborn had ceased their raids and a large fleet was spotted by the Fair Isle. Upon hearing this Stannis decided to take up port in Lannisport for supplies and to set his battle plans. Lord Tywin sent messengers to Stannis informing him that he and his commanders can take up temporary residence in Casterly Rock while they formulates a battle plan. Lord Hightower and Lord Redwyne suggested that they take their ships into the port deep into the bowels of the Rock, but none of their ships were small or agile enough to enter the port and neither was the _Fury_. As they bickered Stevron offered to take them in on the _Merling_ _Steed_, saving them a small slight on their honour by not arriving on the deck of the flagship of a noble house. While the Griffiths were not highly respected Stevron did have a long unbroken line and members of his house had served as Kingsguard and companions to some of the greatest heroes in the Seven Kingdoms, among them Lord Corlys Velaryon, the Sea Snake. When the Merling Steed entered the Rock late in the afternoon Stannis stood at the side of Borris, the ships captain, and Stevron on the other with Moonclaw perched on the railing overlooking the deck where guards to a dozen lords stood to attention. Stevron standing beside Lord Stannis was a power play to the other lords, this was Stevron's ship, and only Stannis has a higher authority to me here.

As the Merling Steed passed through one of the great arches Stevron found himself impressed at the size of the cavern that the Lannisters, and presumably the Casterlys before them, had carved out of a pre-existing cave at the base of the Rock. Moonclaw squawked uncomfortably at the sight of the confined space, and his call echoed throughout the chamber. Stevron understood what he felt. The sight of the cavern even made Stevron anxious. He would much prefer to be where the open sky was nearby, even right over his head. He had a thought to tell the eagle to go and fly from the cavern but Stevron knew the stubborn bird wouldn't listen so he discarded the thought and motioned for Moonclaw to sit on Stevron's shoulder as the Merling Steed sipped into port and Stevron was able to catch sight of who had decided to greet them. It was hard to to see Lord Tywin, tall and bald with great golden tufts of hair going down his cheeks, and his dwarf son Tyrion Lannister. Moonclaw saw Tyrion too and took off to land a few feet away from Tywin and Tyrion on a wooden pillar. Stevron saw through brief glimpses the fascination in Tyrion's eyes but Tywin remained stoic and focussed on the ship that was approaching. Stevron whistled to call Moonclaw over but the eagle merely looked at him at ignored the command.

Half a dozen Lannisters servants rushed forward to tie the Merling Steed to the pier and help lower a boarding ramp so the lords and their guards can leave the ship.

Stannis led them off the ship and onto the docks a purposefully strode up to Lord Tywin, and the rest of the lords made sure that Stevron was the last to get off. Not that Stevron cared much, he was prideful but being too bombastic here can be costly.

'Lord Stannis,' Tywin said, his booming voice seeming to fill the cavern, 'the hospitality of House Lannister is yours.'

He didn't smile, just like Stannis, both men were harsh, cold and straight to the point.

'Noted,' Stannis replied, 'I can only hope we aren't forced to delay for too long, my brother grows impatient.'

'I am aware of that, King Robert hasn't failed to demand to know when he'll be able to cross Ironman Bay.'

'Soon,' Stannis said, 'first we have to deal with this upstart kings fleet.'

'I'm certain you have a battle plan already set,' Tywin said, 'but that can wait until the morrow, it is getting late and you must surely be needing rest.'

Moonclaw gave a screech of agreement, his wings far extending.

'Is this your bird?' Tywin said, finally seeming to acknowledge the existence of the eagle.

'No,' Stannis said.

'He's mine,' Stevron said. Finally it seemed that Moonclaw was willing to listen and flew over to land on Stevron's shoulder.

Tywin casually dismissed it and turned to lead the lords out of the small port and up into the Rock itself. The great lion of the Rock and his misshapen son led the lords through countless passageways and past dozens of ballrooms and feast halls before they finally reached the lavish guest chambers near the top of the Rock, just below the great keep at the summit. Once there Tywin had servants escort the lords to their chambers. One of those assigned to cater to Stevron was a former handmaid to Joanna Lannister and now a handmaid to Darlessa Marbrand, Clara Lannister of House Lannister of Lannisport. Clara had straight shoulder length golden hair and large golden brown eyes. She wore a rather simple crimson dress with golden detailing around the neck and a golden necklace with half a dozen emeralds. It was strange to think of what this girl thought of Stevron, a harsh rugged man with dark brown hair, shining blue eyes and an albino eagle sitting on his shoulder.

'If you would follow me my lord,' Clara said bowing respectfully, 'I will be attending to you for your stay.'

'I shan't expect Stannis will be letting us stay for long,' Stevron as he followed behind Clara, 'he is not known to be an indulgent man.'

'If you would excuse me my lord, but that seems a shame, my lady doesn't get many visitors herself and we rarely get such strangers in the Rock.'

'I take it you have been in the rock for sometime my lady.'

'I was a handmaiden to Lady Joanna, and now to Lady Darlessa, but my lady in her illness doesn't require my services.'

Stevron had been told that the Lannisters were quite beautiful, and Clara certainly wasn't unattractive, she had modestly large breasts and a curve to her figure that she was trying to hide under the plain dress. When they came to Stevron's chambers he was astounded by how large and lavish they were and Stevron had no doubt that the Lord of the Rock slept in chambers for more ornate then these.

This should be something I should plan for with the Heart Keep, Stevron thought quietly.

The bed was massive, one and a half times larger then Stevron's own bed back at Skyhold, and has red sheets with lions picked out in gold thread. Moonclaw flapped off of Stevron's shoulder and landed on one of the chairs set before the hearth. He squawked out in approval of the soft red velvet cushions.

'He likes them,' Stevron said.

Clara had snuck glances at Moonclaw all the way here, 'I've never seen a bird quite like him.'

'You are free to go up and stroke him,' Stevron said, but Clara just looked at him nervously, 'he knows you aren't a threat to him.'

Still cautious Clara slowly walked over to where Moonclaw was preening himself and started to gently stroking his head. As Stevron expected the eagle didn't even flinch when Clara touched him. Moving around Stevron took a seat opposite Clara and Moonclaw and saw the small smile on Clara's face as she ran her hand down Moonclaw's feathers.

She glanced over to see Stevron watching her and quickly turned her face away.

'Sorry my lord,' she said, refusing to look straight at him, 'I must leave now.'

She bowed and made her way over to the door before stopping herself and turning around.

'I will be back to let you know when the feast is ready.'

'That will be something Stannis will be looking forward to,' Stevron said to Moonclaw once Clara had left. The eagle remained silent.

Clara did eventually return to lead Stevron up to the main feast hall, though Stevron left Moonclaw in his chambers along with his sword Talon. It was well known that the Lannisters were want to try and make lesser houses part with their valyrian steel blades, and Stevron did not want to make any attempted theft during the feast easy, as Moonclaw was perfectly capable of killing a full grown man. In addition to this Stevron had two guards placed outside the room and two inside it.

The main hall put the hall of Skyhold to shame. It was at the very least twice as large and hundreds of servants scurried about ensuring that everything was in the exact place it was supposed to be in. however the actual feast was very light. This was a curtesy feast, not commemorating any major event. As such it was smaller then the two day celebrations Stevron held when he married Ysolde Royce. However once King Robert won he would likely hold a massive celebration feast in the closest great castle to the Iron Islands, which of course was Casterly Rock. The feast then would doubtless feature scores of lords great and small and their retainers and sworn swords. For now a more muted arrangement was set out, still with a dozen courses featuring venison, swan, peacock and boar meat. Stevron quietly ate his fill and shortly after it started the feast was over and the lords went off back to their chambers for the night. Stevron found a bath ready for him when he returned and he quickly washed himself down before stripping his garments and crawling into the large bed tired from a long day of sailing and being on his feet.

A lesser servant woke him the next morning, saying that Lord Stannis had demanded his presence at the war council. Not wanting to keep a man such as Stannis waiting Stevron quickly got himself dressed and followed the servant to Lord Tywin's solar, where the lords had gathered around a map of the coast of the Westerlands and Fair Isle. Stannis already had markers representing the fleets set up and the houses they owed their loyalty to. The Redwynes were positioned at the front and the left flank, the Hightowers on the right and the royal fleet in the centre marked by the stag.

When Stevron arrived Stannis decided to speak up and lay out his plans to the lords.

'The faster Redwyne galleys will make initial contact with the Iron Fleet before they will retreat back and allow the royal fleet to engage. Once the battle is joined the warships of Houses Hightower and Redwyne will encircle the Iron Fleet and trap them.'

Stannis then turned to address Stevron and the lords Velaryon and Bar Emmon, 'Lord Griffith, you and your ships will be closely supporting the _Fury_, Lords Velaryon and Bar Emmon will support _King_ _Robert's_ _Hammer_. I doubt my brother has any care for it but it is our most powerful ship and a major blow will be struck if the ironborn are able to take or sink it.'

And with that Stannis brought the meeting to an end and the lords left to return to their chambers before heading back to the docks so the _Merling_ _Steed_ can return them to their own ships.

Clara found him examining Talon with Moonclaw perched on the back of the chair.

'I was sent to escort you back down to the docks,' she said bowing.

'I can understand that,' Stevron said, 'Skyhold can be a maze itself if you don't know how to get around it.'

'Lord Stannis insists that you come at once,' Clara said.

'Very well,' Stevron stood up, 'come Moonclaw, we've got ironborn to kill.'

Moonclaw screeched in excitement at the prospect and hopped onto Stevron's shoulder as he sheathed Talon and went to follow Clara out of the chambers and down to the docks where the _Merling_ _Steed_ was waiting, with his guardsmen following close behind him. Moonclaw had killed men before and it was something he was quite fond of, as they presented a challenge that small helpless creatures failed to provide. He had even gone after a shadowcat before, perhaps remembering the one that had almost killed and eaten him.

Borris was standing on the bow with the highborn lords waiting for Stevron to arrive.

'Ah,' Borris exclaimed, 'it is about time you showed up.'

'You know me Borris, always punctual.'

Borris laughed but it was clear that the other lords were not impressed with the slight delay and when Stevron and his guards had boarded the ship Borris ordered the oars lowered and directed the Merling Steed back out of the cavern and out into the open water where the rest of the fleet waited.

It took a full day for the fleet to make its way around Kayce and on the way to Fair Isle. On the way they passed what seemed to be hundreds of small fishing hamlets that were reduced to smoking ruins by the ironborn. As per the battle plan the _Merling_ _Steed_ was just to the right and behind the _Fury_, while the Redwyne galleys raced ahead to bring the ironborn out into open battle. Through Moonclaw Stevron was able to watch the battle from afar, and eventually the Redwyne galleys turned about face and started to power at full speed back towards the royal fleet, at which point the rest of the Redwyne ships and the Hightower fleet split off and gave the ironborn a wide berth. A great horn sounded from the deck of the Fury and the royal fleet lowered their oars and plowed through the waves to reach the Iron Fleet before they realised it was a trap. Closer now Moonclaw saw that while many of the ironborn ships were long ships, there were others, much larger, more akin to the _Merling_ _Steed_ then with a long ship. The Redwyne galleys sent ahead split in half and veered to the sides to allow the warships of the royal fleet to engage the Iron Fleet. They were almost within ballista range so Stevron left the bow and made his way over to the prow.

'Come on you sons of swines bet those bolts out or i'll flog you myself,' Stevron shouted. The Merling Steed had one ballista right on the front of her prow and it was flanked by a pair of smaller scorpions. A dozen other scorpions lined the top of her deck and sailors were rushing about to bring the large bolts the weapons needed above deck and placed so they were close to hand. About thirty sailors picked up long bladed pikes and took up position besides the scorpions to throw back any potential boarders. They were joined by another thirty spearmen guards and twenty crossbowmen who took up positions on the prow and bow of the ship, giving them a height advantage. Stevron himself took up a bow and set a quiver of arrows down and Moonclaw started to circle much lower, he knew what was about to happen and he was ready for it.

'Ballista on my command,' Stevron ordered, 'and not a moment sooner.'

Be looked over to the _Fury_, where Stannis was directing the battle. Almost within range.

'Ready.'

The ballista crew drew back the string and loaded a large bolt.

'Steady.'

The ballista was aimed at the nearest ironborn ship, bolt ready to skewer whoever was unfortunate to stand in its way. The _Fury_ loosed.

'Loose!'

The bolt was sent flying and impaled itself in the front of one of the long ships. The rest of the fleet let loose their own bolts and some of those were knocked out of the air by those of the Iron Fleet.

Stevron heard a warning screech from up high and leapt into the body on Moonclaw. From there he saw five of the iron born ships leaping far ahead of their fellows and moving to flank the _Fury_.

'Borris!' Stevron shouted when he came back into his own skin, 'five degrees west and full ahead.'

Stevron pointed with his bow in the direction he meant and the _Merling_ _Steed_ turned to intercept.

Soon they were close enough for the scorpions to start letting fly their stings and Stevron watched as three men were taken down in a great volley from the lead ironborn ship they were heading for.

'Crossbows loose,' Stevron ordered and the bolts flew out from the _Steed_ to punch into the chests of the ironborn. Then they were close enough for Stevron to start letting his arrows fly and he counted at least three ironborn going down, and then the larger ironborn ship crashed into the _Steed_ and a smaller one hit alongside it. Stevron kept loosing arrows at whatever targets presented themselves but it was clear that the ironborn would make their way onto the Steed so Stevron let his bow fall and took up a shield emblazoned with the twin griffins of his house and drew Talon. It occurred to him then that this was the first time he was going to use Talon against other men. When he was a squire during Robert's rebellion he was forced to make do with whatever he was able to use at the time.

A volley of throwing spears were hurled at the _Steed_ and half a dozen men went down dead or dying. Then the ironborn started to throw grapples up and began to board the _Steed_. Stevron did not hesitate to run down from the forecastle and straight at the first of the boarders. The ironborn blocked Talon but Stevron drove forward pushing the ironborn back with his shield and opening his chest from bottom to top with a brutal upwards swing. He blocked a spear thrust with his shield and swung Talon forward, stepping in time with it to take off his attackers hand at the wrist. A thrust to the belly put the ironborn down. He took a brief moment to take stock of the scene around him. His men were clashing with the ironborn often one on one, odds that Stevron knew would only favour the ironborn. The crossbowmen were still picking away at the ironborn still trying to get onto the _Steed_. Stevron saw one clamber aboard and decide that this one he will kill. The ironborn put his sword through the chest of one of Stevron's sailors and Stevron slammed the flat of Talon against his shield. The ironborn noticed the challenge and the two sized each other up. Stevron was bigger and stronger but his foe looked to be quicker and more steady on his feet. The ironborn sent s thrust at Stevron which he blocked on his shield and swung back with Talon. The ironborn took the blow on his shield but Talon gouged out a chunk from the shield. The force caused the ironborn to stagger and Stevron dipped down, cutting at his foes leg just below the knee. The weak armour at the joint gave way and left the ironborn lying on the deck one leg short. Standing over his fallen foe Stevron put the tip of Talon through his neck to end his struggling.

Another screech alerted him and Stevron turned in time to see Moonclaw launch himself at the face of another ironborn that was coming up behind him. The ironborn dropped his shield and axe to swat at the eagle though as soon as he did so Moonclaw flew off to find another victim. Stevron stepped forward towards the nearly blinded ironborn and opened his throat with a single swing.

A group of six spearmen had formed up into a rough spear block and started to drive the ironborn back to their ships. Roughly twenty spearmen were still alive and less then half of the original armed sailors still lived, though they have since been joined by the fellows from below decks. The smaller long ship had been torched by sailors dropping fire pots on it and the wreck was starting to break up. Many ironborn remained on the larger ship though and Stevron was the first to jump down and onto the enemy deck. Two spears came at him instantly but he dropped to one knee and let the spears pass over his head before knocking them aside and following up by stepping forward and swinging from the other direction. The first of the ironborn was able to catch Talon in his shield and the blade dug deep and stuck. Not one to give up so easily Stevron wrenched back on Talon and threw the ironborn off balance, allowing him to let go of his blade and drawing a dirk that Stevron thrust up into the ironborn's face, feeling the blade pierce the roof of the mouth and the mans blood gushing over his hand Stevron let the man fall with the dirk still in his skull. Stevron saw the second ironborn laying in a pool of blood, his face torn to shreds by Moonclaw. With Moonclaw circling above him and his men to either side Stevron leant down to free Talon from where it had gotten stuck.

By the time Stevron returned to the _Merling_ _Steed_ from the dozens of linked ships that had crashed into each other he could see that the battle was all but won. The Fury had plowed straight through many long ships and what few ironborn ships remained were being scattered. And with the threat at sea ended King Robert was free to cross over to Pyke.

A few weeks later, Lannisport.

The victors of the Greyjoy Rebellion were lauded as heroes when they marched through Lannisport on the way to Casterly Rock. Hundreds of lords and knights with King Robert leading them made their way through the city and passed by the tourney grounds that were set up by the king to celebrate the victory. But before then Robert wanted a great feast, and cart loads of food from the Reach and the Riverlands arrived outside Casterly Rock. As Stevron and his men passed the tourney ground he spied the array of banners around the pavilions, from the golden lions of the Lannisters, the stags of the Baratheons and the dire wolves of the Starks. Among them he saw the boar of House Crakehall, the beacon tower of House Hightower and the great black bear of House Mormont. And his white griffins on blue. The singers may prefer the actions of Lord Stannis or the king, but Stevron prevented the _Fury_ from getting overrun, and that saved the battle, and thus the war, for them. After the Iron Fleet was destroyed King Robert led the landings on Pyke, while Stevron joined Lord Stannis in the attack on Great Wyk.

Near the rear of the precession Stevron was just in front of the landed knight families, a position that he didn't ignore, and he felt slighted even as he entered Casterly Rock through the Lions Mouth. He took half a dozen men with him and twice as many retainers into the Rock while the rest of his men turned to his pavilion and started to set up camp around it.

Stevron's spirits were lifted when Lady Clara Lannister came to his chambers to see Moonclaw.

'I have him to thank for still being alive,' Stevron said when the eagle took up a perch on the arm of Clara's chair.

'Is that so?' the question was directed at Moonclaw and the eagle trilled as if to confirm it.

'How many did you kill Moonclaw?' the eagle did nothing but look at him, 'why did I expect you would do anything different.'

'Are you being mean to him?' Clara asked.

'Is that directed at me or him,' Stevron said pointing at the eagle.

'Both of you,' Clara said standing up and smoothing down her skirts, causing Moonclaw to squawk at the disturbance.

'I am quite sure that Lord Tywin wouldn't appreciate a bird in his grand hall.'

Moonclaw screeched at that spreading his wings wide.

'Lord Tywin certainly won't, no more then he likes his son,' Clara said. Stevron didn't need to ask to know which son.

The feast soon came, and Stevron thought that Lord Tywin had outdone himself. Platters were piled high and there were a dozen huge pigeon pies. Lady Clara sat herself down next to Stevron and the two talked and drank long into the night. So the rest of the night was turned into a blur of food and drink that ended with Lady Clara accompanying him back to his chambers.

The next morning Stevron woke to find Lady Clara in his bed, and Moonclaw staring at him from his favoured chair back. Careful not to wake her Stevron left the bed and moved into a side room where he dressed and made his way back down and out of the Rock to prepare for the tourney later that day. Lacking for a squire he still had one of his retainers help him prepare for the lists and the melee. Though unfortunately Stevron was unable to make a good account of himself in the lists but did perform better in the melee. At times he thought he saw Lady Clara but then the day came to an end and with it Stevron left Lannisport to begin the long voyage back to Gulltown and then to Skyhold.

Two Years Later, Skyhold.

'There is a party wishing to see you my lord,' Lenn said as Stevron was having a midday meal with his wife and eldest son.

'What do they want Lenn?'

'One of them claims to be the mother of your natural son my lord.'

Ysolde looked at him quizzically, 'What do you mean?'

'That one of them claims to be the mother of Lord Stevron's bastard son,' Lenn said, 'they are waiting in the main hall for you.'

There were a dozen of them. Eleven were heavily armed guardsmen and the other was a woman. A woman Stevron recognised. How could he recognise her? He had only seen her for a total of three days. But then how couldn't he recognise her? He fucked her. And now it seems that she was now presenting the fruit of that union to him. The child had sun streaked brown hair and striking blue eyes that could only have been his own, of that he had no doubt.

'What will you do with him?' Clara asked as Moonclaw oversaw the meeting from the back of the Mountain Throne.

'He is my child, I don't doubt that,' Stevron said, 'what is his name?'

'Leo Hill,' Clara said.

'Leo.'

'The griffin is part eagle part lion, so I thought Leo a fitting name.'

'But you want to know what I'll do with him.'

Clara nodded.

Stevron glanced to the side where Ysolde was standing with his trueborn children, 'I can't deny that the child isn't mine, so I will take him into my house hold.'

Clara started to smile.

'But you will not be allowed to stay, go back to Lannisport where you belong and stay there. You will have nothing more to do with the child.'

That made Clara slump but she willingly gave the child up to one of the wet nurses and was escorted out of Skyhold promptly afterwards.

'I can't say that I agree with your infidelity Stevron,' Ysolde said.

'Would you have me cast my child out to die?' Stevron asked her.

'No I would not accept that you do that.'

'I am not asking you to love him, our children may come to love him as a brother, but you need not love him yourself. If you can bring yourself to do so, even accept him, it will not bother me either way. I only ask that you do not have a malign will towards him, he is innocent and has not committed any crimes.'

'Of course,' Ysolde says, 'I can try.'

'Just remember that he is my crime to bear, not yours.'


	5. It Begins

300 AC, Skyhold.

_'You will go to Pentos, from there you will find and hire sellswords and take them back to Gulltown, where you and the Graftons will lead my southern host.'_

_'Yes my lord.'_

_'Do not fail me, the return of the dragons may well depend on your success.'_

_'I understand brother, on the honour of my house and blood I will not fail.'_

That was the last Stevron saw of Elmo before he left Skyhold several months ago to start raising men for his campaign. Since then the snows had started to fall in earnest and covered Skyhold in a layer of white. From the balcony of his solar Stevron saw his young son and several other boys playing in the snow in Skyholds godswood. Meanwhile his wife and his household had started moving into the heart keep, where they will be able to stay warm when winter fully hit. The plan was now in motion, a plan that has been prepared for over a decade. A decade of shields being crafted and axes forged, now now those who will wield those axes were starting to stream into the countryside surrounding Skyhold. A month ago there were a hundred, a week ago there was a thousand and Stevron didn't know how many there would be today. Time however was short, and no matter how many had shown he will be leaving within the week. Grey beards and green boys alike had come to take up arms. And the women too. Come winter all will be struggling to feed themselves so many saw it honourable to die in battle to save their kin the trouble of another mouth to feed. And this desire did not limit itself to the men, for the women of the mountain clans had come prepared for war and the mountain clans had the most to worry about. Save for the youngest children and the babes in arms all the clansmen were waiting for a death in battle and were waiting for Stevron to give it to them.

Even down at the foot of Skyhold the snow had covered the ground several feet deep and people were working daily to keep the paths and camps clear of it. Hundreds of tents had been thrown up along the shores of the Whispering River which was starting to ice over. Further along blocks of ice had already started to block up the waterfall and Master Oswell Gravel had sent teams with picks to clear the ice. Oswell was likely in his manor house at the heart of Mountain Town dealing with the problem of making sure the growing host was fed, a problem he said he was having trouble dealing with despite the Ponds bringing scores of salted and smoked fish, the Frosts bringing what seemed to be hundreds of goats and the Greengoods and Archyrs bringing bushels of grain from their farm steads. To help solve the problem Stevron had sent his steward Byron to assist him, and since then Oswell hasn't sent a complaint back, so Stevron assumed that the work was being done. Stevron was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door of his solar.

'My lord,' came Tom's voice.

'Yes Tom what is it?'

'Ser Lothar Pond sends me to inform you that all the essentials have been moved down to the Heart Keep.'

Ser Lothar was Stevron's castellan, and would be ruling as regent when Stevron is away on his campaign.

'Very well,' Stevron said, 'go back to Ser Lothar and tell him to finish up the preparations and that I intend to leave Skyhold soon.'

'Right away my lord,' Tom said, 'shall I meet you at the stables my lord?'

'Yes you shall,' Stevron said. Tom bowed and rushed off to bring the orders to Ser Lothar.

When Stevron made it down to the hall he saw how barren it now was. Gone were the banners of House Griffith and the hearth pits were empty save for a few ashes. The tables and chairs were gone too, taken down to the great hall far below Stevron's feet. But the hall wasn't completely empty, a few servants still scurried around, and a hundred Griffith guards with their blue woollen cloaks and lapis detailed shining silver helms. Some were standing but most were either sitting or leaning against the halls pillars. When he saw Stevron his captain of guards Lucan started getting the guards back up on their feet.

'We are yours to command my lord,' Lucan said as the guards formed up into ranks ten wide and ten deep. His face was covered by his visor and his left hand rested on the Valyrian steel bastard sword, called the Eastern Moon, that is the weapon of the Champion of Skyhold, and given to Lucan barely a week before. The sword came to Skyhold under the ownership of the Yi Tish sword master Jun, who was the twin brother of Lady Lin, who in turn was the wife of Lord Wyman the Mergryph. For many families it is an affront that a house such as his own could have even a single valyrian blade, but to have two. It would bring many to try and attack them if only it was futile to attack the Griffiths in their positions of strength. Hundreds have tried, and none have succeeded. Lucan bore the sword proudly, as it has served the Griffiths well over its history, and its last wielder was Ser Lyonel Griffith, Kingsguard to Aegon V and uncle to Stevron's father Lord Tyler.

'Send twenty of your best men to Ser Lothar,' Stevron said, 'he has already arranged to have a portion of the garrison taken down below but I wish to have permanent guards watching my kin.'

'Should I go with them my lord?' Lucan asked.

'No you shall stay with me, but make sure whoever you send down relays my message to Ser Lothar.'

'As you wish my lord,' Lucan said before turning back to his men, 'Robar, Gyles, get here.'

Stevron knew Robar and Gyles well, whenever Lucan needed an order carried out to the letter he would call on them.

'Take your spears to Ser Lothar, tell him that you are to acts as guards to Lord Stevron's kin and that the order came from Lord Stevron himself.'

'Right away,' Robar and Gyles said bowing their heads before raising their hands and gesturing that their men follow them. Stevron watched as they filed through one of the doors off the side of the hall and vanished from sight.

'Now that that is sorted out the rest of you will accompany me down to Mountain Town with the remainder of the garrison.'

'As you command my lord,' Lucan said.

When they left the main hall the yard outside was deathly silent, the boys that had been playing out here had long since been taken down below. The outer fort likewise was empty, the workshops and barracks were silent, the smiths were either waiting at the gates or were down in the heart keep and it is the same for the garrison. Ser Lothar had requested one hundred men for the heart keep, which left well over five hundred waiting at the gate for their lord. And when Stevron saw them his loyal men Lenn and Tom standing in front of them. Flanking Tom and Lenn were two banner bearers, one held the two argent griffins of House Griffith, while the other held the red three headed dragon of House Targeryen. This act alone cemented the path for Stevron. He has raised the banner of the Targeryens on the walls of Skyhold and was now marching against their enemies. The garrison kneeled to him as he mounted his steed, a fiery charger called Spirit. From his back hung a cloth of deep azure, with the white griffins embroided on it. It was held to his armour by silver clasps in the shape of rearing griffins and his silvered helm that hung from his belt featured a griffin head and wings picked out in lapis. As Tom and Lenn mounted their own steeds and formed up behind Stevron he led his men from Skyhold, leaving the fortress all but empty. The host descended the mountain slowly, as the ice made the narrow path very dangerous and when the sun set it became even more dangerous but Stevron kept close to the mountain side and his men followed single file behind him. It was completely dark when Stevron passed through the gates of the Sky's Foot, the small keep that was the first fortification an attacker had to breach to reach Skyhold. Few people remained on the streets but some townsfolk opened their windows as Stevron passed to wave griffin and dragon banners at him. That was a good sign, Stevron thought. It meant he had the smallfolk on his side and they believed his cause was just. Stevron and his party made their way over the Whispering Bridge and out into the fields beyond where are great blue and white pavilion had been thrown up in the snow to serve as Stevron's command tent and where he would meet with his commanders and set the order of march on the morrow.

Stevron's arrival caused the camps to stir into activity, and the lords and chieftains hurried to meet with Stevron in his tent. From the descent Stevron saw how vast the camps of the clansmen were, and he he counted at least twenty major clans and dozens of lesser ones. That meant thousands of able bodied warriors. Many of these warriors were seeking death to save hardship on their kin, many were seeking plunder and some just wanting vengeance against the lords of the Vale. In the cold all men and women were swaddled with thick clothes of fur and wool to the point where it was hard to discern who was who, and even who was highborn and who was a clan chief. Rolf the Elder of the Moon Brothers and Chella of the Black Ears were unmistakable as they stood waiting for Stevron just outside his large tent. Stevron saw the green lotus flowers on white of House Greengood, the snow capped grey mountain of House Frost, the blue tears of House Pond and the stone castle of House Stonewall. Beneath these banners stood the respective heads of the houses. The greatest of them was Ser Theo Greengood. A simple landed knight, but he accounted for almost half of the Griffith lands and brought over five hundred men including his son Merrem. Theo Greengoods was a supporter of the Targeryens but he followed the Griffiths when they chose discretion and joined Lord Jon Arryn instead. To either side of him stood Brandon Frost and Ryam Pond. These two brought as many men as could be spared, as according to Stevron's orders. Only those who were too important to risk and the boys who are too green and the men too old. Everyone else had been ordered to take up spear and shield. Brandon Frost brought three hundred, Ryam Pond another five hundred. With the stripped garrison of Skyhold, the levies of Mountain Town and the men from the lesser houses sworn to the Griffiths brought the total up to fifteen hundred, maybe more. At his approach the nobles bowed and the clansmen respectfully dipped their heads before they followed him into the tent where they took up seats on the benches around a central pit with a fire roaring loudly in it. The fire caused the inside of the tent to be much warmer then the outside and so some of the gathered men shrugged off their thick cloaks.

Once they were all seated Stevron began to speak, 'I am glad that you all were able to come.'

'If you think we were going to turn on you then you misunderstood our loyalty,' Ser Theo said.

'I do not doubt your loyalties Ser Theo, but news has reached me that the Stone Crows have left us.'

'Aye they did that,' Chella said, and Ser Theo was visibly uncomfortable speaking with a savage clansman, 'the half man sent us to raid his enemies army, and when we returned to the city they chased us off.'

'Bunch of ingrates,' Rolf the Elder said, 'I'll pull their guts out myself.'

'And you will have that chance Rolf,' but first we need to win the Vale.

'That's no easy task,' Ser Theo said, 'the Gates are strong.'

'But the garrison isn't, given that half of them are in service to me,' Stevron said.

'And what about getting spotted?' Ser Ryam Pond asked, 'we can avoid as many keeps as possible, but sooner or later our army will be seen.

'Which is why I plan on using the clans to their full potential,' Stevron said before he turned his face to look at Israd of the Sons of the Tree, 'Israd, you'll be given leave to start raiding the villages leading to Egen Keep.'

'This we will do,' Israd said gleefully.

'The raids will allow our army to advance and cause Lord Egen to ride out to defend his smallfolk. And when he does, do not engage him.'

'Why would we be forced to retreat,' Israd accused.

'If you fight you may lose, fall back behind our spears and I'll surround him, and then you will be free to let yourselves loose on him.'

While the thoughts of raiding made Israd happy, the idea of a massacre brought a huge grin to his face.

'And what about the keep itself my lord,' Ser Theo wondered.

'I'll be sending you with our best archers to siege the keep and start constructing ladders, make sure no raven leaves.'

'As you wish,' Ser Theo said.

'I will be arriving shortly after you once the battle is done, and we will assault the walls at once.'

Ser Theo nodded and the rest of the gathering murmured in agreement.

'Now for the order of march,' Stevron said, 'Ser Ryam will have the vanguard with Israd, five hundred spears and the Sons of the Tree, and be sure to fly no banners.'

'Yes my lord,' Ser Ryam said.

'Set Theo you will take another five hundred spears and archers to advance on Egen Keep with all haste. I will lead the main body and our horse to engage the Egens when they come out to fight us, Lord Brandon, you will have charge of the baggage train, and keeping the clansmen in line.'

'Of course my lord.'

'If everyone is in agreement, we should return to our tents for rest, for we leave before dawn.'

A few weeks later, Egen lands.

Israd certainly hadn't disappointed him, they had passed through a dozen villages and hamlets and every one was burnt to the ground. Ser Theo and Timett had left the main column a week ago to head off to Egen Keep, and now they waited. Israd had allowed a few survivors to flee and now it seemed that they were close to Egen Keep, the response would be soon. Very soon it seemed when a rider came up to Stevron bearing a message from Ser Theo.

'Ser Theo says that the Egens have left their keep and he is planning to start the siege as soon as possible.'

'Very good,' Stevron said, 'return to Ser Theo and tell him we are on the move.'

The messenger nodded and left and Stevron sent for Ser Ryam, Israd and Rolf the Elder of the Moon Brothers.

Rolf and his son Rolf the Younger came quickly, far before the others. Ser Ryam followed Israd, ready to bring the news of his scouts.

'Lord Egen comes for us now.'

'This is good,' Israd says, 'I will be waiting to kill him myself.'

'Ser Ryam what is the lay of the land.'

'There is a gully not three miles from here, a sheer cliff on one side and low hills on the other.'

'Excellent,' Stevron said, 'Israd I want you to draw the enemy into that gully. Ser Ryam you will have command of our spears, form up on the other end of the gully and wait. Rolf you will follow me to the hills, when the battle is joined you will descend from the hills when I lead our horse into them.'

'As you wish my lord,' Ser Ryam said bowing and making his leave, Israd had his typical grin on his face and he rushed off to gather his forces.

'Rolf,' Stevron said, 'you are coming with me.'

'Aye', Rolf the Elder said.

Thankfully the hills were covered, and allowed Stevron to watch the Egen force without being spotted. The had pursued Israd exactly as Stevron wanted, and now the trap was about to be sprung. At the other end Ser Ryam and the Griffith spears stood waiting and Israd was quickly closing with them.

Not just yet, Stevron thought.

Behind him Rolf the Younger was waiting to send the signal to his father. The two were very much alike, they have the same face and shoulders, and both were tall and strong. The only difference was Rolf the Younger didn't have any greying hair, and he displayed a vigour that even his father was struggling to display now.

'When the horn is sounded Rolf,' Stevron said to him, 'not a moment sooner.'

'We'll come to your blasted horn,' Rolf said, 'make no mistake.'

A horn sounded, double blast. Stevron saw the spearmen allow Israd through, before reforming their ranks and placing their spears ahead to face the Egen knights. They bore the sigil of House Griffith on their shields and their banners. Now was the time.

'Knights, free-riders, mount up and follow me,' Stevron ordered mounting his horse and equipping a heater shield. For now Talon will remain sheathed. The Egen foot was following close behind the knights but they wouldn't expect an attack from the rear.

Stevron led his horse all the way around to catch the Egen foot in the rear. The sounds of battle were reaching him, meaning that the Griffiths and Egens have finally met in battle.

The first blood has been spilled.

The horse entered the gully and the Egen forces were just in sight. Lucan was by his side, his sword already drawn, as was Lenn, who held his horn. He looked at each of them, and they nodded silently.

Now.

Stevron put his spurs into his horse and began the charge. Lenn sounded the horn, a long drone that signalled to Rolf to begin his charge. The sound caught the attention of the Egen foot, who turned to see a mounted force bearing down on them. Stevron drew Talon and held it out in front of him as a wordless cry left his lips and his knights. Confused the Egen soldiers weren't able to defend themselves in time, and the mass of horses crashed into them, crushing dozens of them underfoot. Talon and Eastern Moon swung in unison, each blow felling another man. One man thrust his spear at Stevron, but the blow glanced off his armour and Lucan drove the tip of Eastern Moon into the mans neck. Another lost his hand to Talon and fell to ground, before being trampled under Lenn's horse. And then the Moon Brothers were amongst them, hacking away madly with axes. Men screamed in pain, some sobbed and others called for mercy. All of them fell of deaf ears. Lucan fell, his horse taking a spear to the neck. Stevron spun around to reach him, but by then Lucan had already killed two men, and the others were shying away from him. One of them locked his eyes of Lucan, but left himself blind to one of Stevron's knights, who almost took his head with a single swing. Among the brutal clash were the Griffith spearmen, meaning that they had defeated the Egen knights and started to advance. And now trapped and surrounded on all sides the Egen foot were cut down to the last man. And the Sons of the Tree and Moon Brothers were cheering loudly and started chanting "Griffin, Griffin" and "Death to the Falcon".

It was a good feeling.

A/N; What's this? Another Valyrian blade? Have no fear dear reader, it will be answered in a future chapter, though not the next one unfortunately.


	6. Return to Westeros

300 AC, Bay of Crabs, just offshore from the Quiet Isle

Elmo knew they weren't where they were supposed to be. He had seen the waters around Gulltown enough times to know them like the back of his hand, but alas the storm had scattered them. The rest of the fleet no doubt was trying to reform at Gulltown, and Elmo didn't think about how many ships had been lost. Borris said that it was lucky the _Merling_ _Steed_ had survived at all. The same could not be said of the Myrish sellsails that were carrying the army across the Narrow Sea from Pentos. Early during the dawn Borris had spied an isle not far from them and it looked to have buildings on it, so Elmo had ordered that they make for it with all haste, to find out where they ended up and how to get back to Gulltown. Time was of the biggest importance, Stevron was likely just about to leave Griffin Vale and if Elmo couldn't rally his forces at Gulltown the Griffiths will be on the back foot as Stevron won't be able to force the surrender of the Vale lords if he can't pin the Royces, Redforts, Hunters and Waynwoods in their castles. Though for matters of blood Elmo doubted that Yohn would raise his soldiers against Stevron and Elmo knew that Yohn would want to believe that Petyr had Robert Arryn murdered and the strength of Stevron's army would be enough to dissuade any opposition. In Pentos Illyrio told him that Rhaegar's son Aegon had made for Westeros. Elmo had told Illyrio that the coming winter would force Stevron's hand and that he best send word to Aegon that he has supporters in the Vale who are working to bring it to his side.

'But first we must reach Gulltown,' Elmo said finishing his thoughts aloud.

He looked around the deck trying to see if he can find Borris. Elmo saw him on the bow directing his sailors in repairing the damage the _Merling_ _Steed_ suffered as best they could.

'Borris!' he shouted as he moved from the prow and up to the bow, 'will she make it.'

'She'll make it m'lord,' Borris replied, 'I think we managed to avoid the worst of it.'

'That's good to hear,' Elmo sighed, 'what about the rest of our fleet?'

'If they are half as good as they say they are they will have avoided it,' Borris said.

Elmo did think they were too lucky in autumn to avoid storms all the way from Pentos to Gulltown, and so they found themselves scattered on the home stretch.

'They were the best ships Illyrio could buy,' Borris' first mate Ryon said, 'I don't doubt their skill.'

'Then you have much to learn Ryon,' Borris said, 'not all of the ships will make it to Gulltown, sixty, maybe a few more, but not all.'

'Out of eighty and eight, those aren't bad odds,' Elmo said, he had ensured that the sellswords were spread out as evenly as possible. Autumn was a terrible season for storms all along the Narrow sea, and the last thing Stevron would want is his soldiers all lost in a single bad storm. Two thousand sellswords left Essos, and maybe fifteen hundred would make it intact. With Petyr soon to be dead Lord Grafton would fall in line and they will be able to march out shortly after they landed to bring the Redforts to heel.

'I never thought I would see Westeros again,' said Grey. The leader of the Bronze Legion and the largest sellsword company they hired.

'Good to be home again Grey?' Elmo asked.

'Aye,' he said. Grey was a man of few words, so when he did speak his men listened. They said he was a Northmen, though that much is all they could be certain of. Exactly who he was remained a mystery. His grandson said he was a Stark, and that he left Westeros in the reign of Aegon V. grey leaned heavily on his staff, a five foot pole of Ironwood that he fought with. Before they left Elmo sparred with him and Grey not only defeated him but gave him a severe beating with his staff.

Borris had the oarsmen double the pace, as to arrive at the island in time to depart again before the sun set. And so they reached the isle around noon, and were greeted by a dozen robed men, septons, Elmo knew.

'Greeting travellers,' one of them said, he had his hood down to reveal his balding head, 'how can we be of assistance to you.'

'We would do with directions,' Elmo said back, 'we need to get to Gulltown.'

'This is the Quiet Isle,' the lead septon said, 'just north of here is the town of Saltpans.'

Elmo then noticed that one of them stood apart. For one he wasn't robed and he was bandaged.

'I notice that you are all holy men, but that one stands apart,' Elmo said pointing at the wounded man.

'He washed up here several months ago and has been recovering ever since. He was almost dead when we found him,' the septon said, 'he was in service to the Starks, but that is all he's told us, save for the terrible event that brought him here.'

At the mention of Stark Grey snapped to attention and walked over to the railing to speak.

'I wish to speak with him personally if you will let me,' Grey said.

The septon turned to the wounded man looking at him before the wounded man nodded and the septon turned back, 'You may speak with him.'

'Good,' Grey said, 'there are many thing I wish to know.'

'If you don't mind brother,' Borris said, 'the storm that caught us messed us up quite a bit and we could do with taking on some supplies.'

'Of course,' the septon said, 'we are always glad to help those in need.'

The _Merling_ _Steed_ slipped into port and sailors started to disembark to organise with the septons about supplies to be taken on. Grey went with them and Elmo followed more out of curiosity of who this wounded man was. Grey gently put a hand on the man shoulder, careful not to cause any pain.

'What happened to you?' Grey asked.

'They betrayed him, butchered him,' the wounded man said. Elmo saw the sigil he had on his surcoat, it was heavily faded from the water but still recognisable, now that Elmo was closer.

'You're a Westerling,' Elmo said.

The man nodded, 'Ser Raynald Westerling, heir to the Crag.'

The Westerlings were sworn to the Lannisters, and last Elmo knew the Starks and Lannisters were at war. Grey noticed it too.

'How did you come to the service of the Starks?'

'King Robb married my sister Jeyne,' Raynald said, 'he left her at Riverrun and we went to the Twins to treat with Lord Frey. And he murdered him, the Freys turned on us and murdered him and his wolf. I tried to free the wolf but I barely escaped with my life.'

Illyrio had told him that Robb Stark had been murdered at the Twins, but he didn't think he would meet one of the survivors. Stevron likely knew what happened, as Elmo had been in Essos when he heard the news. Elmo also knew that Jeyne's mother had been involved, thanks to the little birds of Varys.

'Your mother was involved in the plot Raynald, the spider said that she started plotting with Lord Tywin when your sisters wed Robb Stark.'

At that Raynald slumped to the ground, completely disheartened. Grey clearly knew what it meant, and Elmo knew the Westerlings were very prideful, this betrayal crushed his spirit even more.

He sat there for several minutes, just staring at his hands, 'How?'

'Your uncle was given Castamere for his work I'm afraid.'

'I can't believe it,' Raynald said.

'You didn't know?' Grey asked.

'Of course I didn't,' Raynald said, 'my own mother, I was expendable.'

'Why should you consider yourself expendable,' Elmo said, 'my brother is a good man, and he rewards loyalty. If you come with us he will give you your birthright as you deserve.'

Raynald thought on that for some time before nodding and agreeing to join Elmo. And so that afternoon the Merling Steed slipped away from the Quiet Isle and headed back east to attempt to meet up with the rest of the fleet before landing at Gulltown. Grey kept an eye on Raynald as they left, not knowing what a person in his state would do after hearing that his own mother was involved in the death of his king. As far as Elmo was concerned Aegon is his rightful king, but he can't shake the feeling that he might not be legitimate and the only solid claimant was half the world away in Meereen. But for now he had a duty to fulfil to his brother and having another sword in Raynald Westerling could not cause any harm, Raynald wanted to serve, and Stevron would allow him a chance at revenge. That night Elmo dreamt of a vast host of spears and he and his brother leading it riding atop pure white griffins.


End file.
